Flash Sentry
__TOC__ Appearance Flash Sentry is a male with tan skin and blue eyes in . His hair is also blue. Flash Sentry wears a white shirt with a lighting bolt on it. Flash Sentry wears a greyish jacket with a white and red stripe with this. Flash Sentry wears jeans and black and white shoes. Relationships Flash Sentry is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend and Twilight Sparkle's love interest in the film, and is revealed in the sequel that Sunset only dated Flash for popularity purposes and she never really liked him. Human Version In the human world, he is a guitar player in a rock band. He is the first person to greet Twilight in the human world after she bumps into him in the hallway while he's at his locker. He proved that she didn't destroy the Fall Formal decorations in the ballroom/gym as he brought the photographic evidence to Vice Principal Luna to acquit Twilight. He and his rock band at Canterlot High perform at the Fall Formal later in the film. Then after the battle with Sunset Shimmer, he dances with Twilight. In the sequel, Rainbow Rocks, Flash and his band are performing in the Canterlot High School Musical Showcase. Flash also stops by the music room to ask the Rainbooms about if Twilight might be coming back to the school again, only to be disappointed when Applejack tells him she might not be returning. When the Dazzlings show up at the school and cast their spell on the students, even Flash and his band are affected, as Flash shows hostility against both the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Trixie Lulamoon during lunch in the cafeteria and at the party before the Musical Showcase, now a Battle of the Bands. When Twilight does return, Flash is happy to see her, even though he's under the Dazzlings' spell. Later however, once he sees that Twilight is now lead singer for the Rainbooms, he openly ignores her in the hallway, and tells her off at how they are sworn enemies now since she is on a rival band. His final insult hits Twilight so hard, since it was true due to her inability to write up a counter-spell to break the Dazzlings' spell, that it causes her to cry. He is even furious when his band is eliminated from the Battle of the Bands, and is the first to believe that Sunset has returned to her old, bullying self after interrupting the Rainbooms' performance of Rainbow Dash's song, Awesome As I Wanna Be, leading the crowd in mock cheering of Sunset's supposed return to her bad self. Once the Dazzlings' spell is broken by the Rainbooms, and the three are forced to flee in disgrace by the infuriated crowd, Flash returns to normal and embraces Twilight in a victory hug as he declares the Rainbooms the best band there. He is about to give Twilight a kiss when the moment is rudely interrupted by Trixie as she vows that the Rainbooms will never be as good as her before making good her escape. After that, Flash is not seen again in the movie as his band returns to normal following the Battle of the Bands. Pony Version In Equestria, he is Captain of the royal guards that stay at the Crystal Empire castle (a position Twilight's brother, Shinning Armor was). He first meets Twilight when she goes to the royal princess summit. After her visit to the human world, they bump into each other once again. Personality Flash Sentry is shown to be good-natured, kind, benevolent, helpful, and a true gentleman. He returns Twilight's affection of romance to her. Due to his love of being good, it's possible he broke up with Sunset Shimmer due to her cruelty. Quotes "Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" "We have got to stop bumping into each other like this." Rainbooms Rule! Gallery :Flash Sentry's image gallery Category:Male characters Category:Student